You Should Have Told Me Sooner
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: One shot about Ted DiBiase Jr. Hope you guys like it! I own nothing but those characters that are unfamiliar to you. Message if you have any requests.


"Ugh! Stupid Kelly Kelly, with her stupid, blonde hair, and her stupid, half nakedness! She's such a skank. I don't even understand why anyone likes her! She's not even attractive!" I ranted as I walked into Legacy's locker room.

"What did she do this time, Amanda?" asked Cody, while clearly rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean, what did she do this time? She's terrible! It's like she can't keep her hands to herself! You can catch something by just looking at her!" I made my way to the couch and let out a huff as I sat down. Ted, who just happened to be sitting there already, leaned over, and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Awh, stop whining, she's never done anything to you. Besides, I don't need you trying to murder my date when we're all at the club tonight." Did Ted just say, date? I looked over at Randy, who gave me an apologetic look, and when I looked at Cody, he had the same look on his face. I can't believe he's doing this to me! They all know how I feel about Ted!

"Wait, she's your date tonight?" I asked doing everything I could to keep the tears behind my eyes.

"Yeah, she is. Why? Are you jealous?" he asked, with that stupid, yet adorable smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not. Hope you have fun," I replied as I got off from the couch, and made my way towards the door. That wiped that cocky little grin right off his face. I heard him sigh and Cody and Randy laugh as I walked out. I decided that I needed to vent, so I went to the only two girls that I knew I could trust with my feelings…Gail and Maryse. We sat inside of the ladies' locker room, and they just let me vent. I told them all about my frustrations about Kelly and Ted, and they did the best to comfort me.

"Amanda, don't worry about it. Kelly's a slut and everyone knows it. Ted's just blinded by her…outer shell thing. Someday he'll see that you've been there, right in front of him, this entire time." Maryse has always been understating about my feelings about Ted. She always gave me the best advice.

"She's right sweetie, but the question is, are you going to wait around for him to realize how great you are, or are you going to leave him in the dust and move one to someone that loves you now?" And Gail, the voice of reason. She always did her best to comfort me, but in the end, she would always ask the hard questions, the ones that I never wanted to answer for myself.

"Thanks guys, you always know what to say to make me feel better," I replied, making sure they knew how thankful I was for their support.

"Hey, I think I've got something that might cheer you up," said Gail, with the most mischievous smirk I have ever seen in my entire life plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked, my interest had been sparked.

"Well, it appears that Kelly has a match tonight, and you'll never guess who her opponent is," said Gail, in a sing-song voice.

"Ummm, you?" I asked, starting to put the pieces together.

"That's right! But you see, *cough* I'm not feeling *cough cough* very well. I don't think *cough* I can compete," there was that smirk again, "and Maryse already has a match tonight, so she can't take my place. Do you know of anyone that might be interested in taking my place?" With that last statement, I made my way to Mr. McMahon's office to get the okay.

To make a long story short, Kelly Kelly and I officially had a match, and to make it even shorter…I won. You have no idea how good it felt to slam her face onto the mat, or how great it was to swing her around by the hair. I basically left her in a crumpled ball of shame in the middle of the ring. I felt great, like nothing could touch me. When I walked back through the curtain, Gail and Maryse were there to greet me.

"Hey! Great job out there! I've never even see half of the moves you pulled off out there! You've got to teach me some of those sometime," said Gail while giving me a hug.

"Hey, if she teaches you, she has to teach me too," Randy called as he jogged up beside me and gave me a hug. "You really did a number on her."

"Hey, I just did my job," I replied, a smile clearly visible on my face.

"Yeah, because your job is to completely humiliate Kelly," Cody piped up. I glared at him and punched him in the arm. "Ouch, do you see that? She's so abusive!" Cody pretended to be in pain, and then he gave me a hug too.

"Where's Ted? Sulking because his 'date' won't be able to make it tonight?" I asked, an icy tone present in my voice.

"Oh, well…he's kind of changing in the locker room. He wanted us to come and get you. He said he needed to talk to you about something," answered Randy, rubbing the back of his neck. He needed to talk to me…those are never good words.

"Um…..okay, I guess I'll catch up with you guys later." I started walking to Legacy's locker room, unable to suppress the butterflies that were trying to make their way up my throat. I felt like I had done something wrong, and looking back at the match I just had, I might have. I stopped in front of the door and hesitantly knocked on the door. I knocked a few more times, but no one answered, so I opened the door and walked inside. Ted had just walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of pants and some shoes, and let me tell you, he looked really good. I know it's sort of stupid for me to think this, because I see him in his trunks almost everyday, but there's something different about the pants factor. It added a new level to everything.

He didn't notice me at first because he was sort of talking to himself, so I cleared my throat. He jumped a bit, and turned to face me.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in," he sort of mumbled. There was something hidden in his voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah, I knocked, but no one answered, so I just came in. Randy and Cody said you needed to talk to me?" I asked, feeling a lump forming in my throat.

"Yeah, I do actually. I saw your match. You really worked Kelly over," he turned his back to me and put his shirt on while he said this. I knew I had done something wrong.

"No, I just did what I always do. I fought," I replied, beginning to feel the anger and frustration start to bubble up in the pit of my stomach.

He whirled around to face me, and took a few steps towards me.

"No, you didn't just fight, you tried to destroy her! Why? What did she ever do to you?" He was starting to raise his voice at me. At me! I tried to keep my cool, but I could only hold it in for so long.

"Ted, please…don't," I begged. I started to back away, wanting to flee from the room, but he knew me too well. I don't know how, but he managed to get all the way on the other side of me, and blocked the door, locking it in the process.

"Don't what? Come on Amanda, what did she do to deserve that?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Don't play dumb, Ted! You know why I hate her, so don't even pretend not to know why fought her that hard!"

"What do you mean? I'm not playing dumb about anything. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I was kidding earlier, but I'm starting to think that you really are jealous of her." Okay, that was it. It was either go big or go home, and I was not planning on going home.

"Oh my gosh, Ted! How can you be so stupid? I'm not jealous of her!" I yelled at him, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes. His eyes softened, and he took a step towards me.

"Then what is it?" He was pleading now.

"She has what I want! She has what I've been fighting for since the day I met you! Don't you get it? I'm in love with you!" I cried it out, and then let the sobs take control of me. I started sinking to the floor, but I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and my feet lift off of the floor. I'm not sure how long I cried, but I do know that he was there the whole time. He held me, and did his best to calm me down. When I was finally able to control myself, I looked up at him. He looked confused, and he still had that angry look in his eyes, but it had lost some of the intensity that it had before. I peeled myself away from him, and started walking towards the door, but stopped after only a few steps, and turned around.

"I'm sorry Ted." It hurt to say those words. It didn't feel right apologizing for my feelings, but I didn't want to burden him with anything. When he didn't say anything back, my eyes dropped to the floor, and I continued my journey to the door.

"Wait!"

I turned around once more. "Please, just let me le-"I was cut off when his lips crashed onto mine. I kissed him right back within in an instant of contact. His hands were tangled in my hair, and mine in his. It was a long kiss, full of passion and desire. We both reluctantly pulled away when we couldn't bear the lack of oxygen any longer. He pressed his forehead to mine, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You only have one thing to apologize for," he said, while softly caressing my cheek.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"You should have told me sooner."


End file.
